


Another Fall

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Hobbits, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Dana, as my Pippin fics (and especially M/F/P fics) tend to be.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dana, as my Pippin fics (and especially M/F/P fics) tend to be.

By now it's just something they've always done, so when somewhere along the evening Pippin begins to nibble his ear and Merry presses in from behind Frodo doesn't even think of refusing the offer. Besides, it's a long way he has to go, a long and strange road, and Frodo's not sure how often they'll be together again like this.

It's good to hold on to old things, and sometimes, Frodo muses, it must be good to leave, too; because this time, now, with the thrum of Merry's voice tickling his ear, there's something special about this one last time.


End file.
